Hopeless Bachelors
by fAteD lOvE
Summary: Anipadme story! Attachment rule dropped, Anakin and ObiWan attempt to face their lady loves to ask them out! Possibly some Aotc scenes applied in future chapters...
1. Chapter 1: Dismally failed attempt

Hey, just wanted 2 let u pplz know that the time period of this piece of fanfiction is aotc kind of time period, clone wars not yet started. Attachment rule is CHANGED!!! yay

Disclaimer: All puppets used for my evil practice is Mr. Flannel's property. All other stuff is created by my imagination. I apologize for any coincidences that my work seems familiar to yours, plz contact me and I will remove. ;-)

Without further ado…

* * *

Chapter 1- Dismally failed attempt 

"Greetings, may I speak to Senator Amidala?" The man spoke with a unique mix of Outer-rim and Coruscanti accent, he had blond hair that brushed at his broad shoulders, piercing blue eyes, a tanned handsome face chiseled to perfection and a fit, well built body.

The woman on the receiving end of the comm. studied him carefully.

"Why, Ani! You have grown so much!" Sabé exclaimed.

"Thank you, Sabé." Anakin was clearly uncomfortable, and Sabé decided not to keep him waiting any further.

"Padmé will be very pleased to see you, I don't think you've met in a long time."

Her mouth widened further, knowing Padmé would be more than pleased, she had been thinking of him ever since he and Obi-Wan first appeared on the holos a year ago, both now appearing daily and getting praised for their heroic acts endlessly.

"Please hold on, I will go see if she is available."

Anakin waited patiently in his chambers at the Temple as Sabé strode through a pair of ornate doors off to the side of the room.

"How's it going?"

Anakin turned from the viewer and looked around at his former master, Obi-Wan.

"Sabe's gone to get her."

Obi-Wan turned a comical bright red colour when Sabe's name was mentioned.

Anakin smirked at him, "I take it you haven't spoken to her yet?"

Obi-Wan glared at him.

Ever since the attachment Code was changed, allowing Council-approved Jedi Knights to form romantic relationships, Anakin had been mercilessly teasing Obi-Wan on his crush on Sabé.

Then Obi-Wan's expression changed, "What's happening with you and Padmé? Have you hooked up yet?" He asked casually, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

Anakin shuffled his feet, clearly embarrassed, "Things are moving along."

"They are indeed…considering that the rule has been changed for a year, and you have finally worked up the courage to make contact with her again." Obi-Wan grinned at the ashamed expression on his fellow Knight's face.

"Better than your condition at least." He replied playfully.

"What? How do you know I haven't started courting Sabé yet?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Because I read all your pathetic attempts at love poems, which in them, incidentally asks her to have a 'friendly' dinner with you." Anakin laughed out loud, he had not seen Obi-Wan's face so red even since he ate a hot chilli pepper on an Outer-rim planet on one of their missions.

"Anakin, you weren't supposed to read them!"

"Read what?" A woman's voice asked them.

The both turned, Anakin doubling over with laughter and Obi-Wan flustered.

Sabé watched with an amused face.

"Nothing much, just a joke between us." Anakin waved his hands dismissively as he struggled to compose himself.

"Yes, nothing at all." Obi-Wan added unhelpfully, nodding his head fervently.

Anakin's mind clicked into gear..._if Obi-Wan could not summon the courage to ask Sabe out, he would help them_...

"Well, I wouldn't say _nothing at all_…" Anakin said wickedly.

Obi-Wan shot him daggers with his eyes.

Anakin went on in spite of Obi-Wan's unspoken warning.

"Obi-Wan here told me one of his poems, very beautiful if I may say so myself, written for an even more beautiful lady." He beamed.

"Oh? May I hear it?" Sabe asked, interested.

"No need milady." Obi-Wan said as he attempted to wrestle Anakin to the ground.

Anakin pushed him away, and held him in a headlock.

"Anything you wish, Milady," Anakin called back the memory of one of Obi-Wan's soppiest poems he remembered.

"Your smile, melts my heart,

The suns of the Nubian sky hold no candle to your beauty,

Even the most hard hearts of spacers break free of it's imprisonment when you appear in a room,

You make the numerous stars and brightest suns in the galaxy dim compared to your shine,

You are the very air I breathe,

The one who holds my soul in the cradle of your hands,

When you speak, I am captivated, I cannot move, I cannot think,

I am too shy to ask you to dinner, you can break or make my heart with a single word…

YOU ARE THE…arg…" Anakin got dragged down to the floor while making his exuberant and much exaggerated speech.

Obi-Wan sat atop him and looked into the viewer, "Milady, you see Anakin here has not had much sleep over the past few days, it's affecting his brain and actions in a very disturbing way, please excuse his terrible behavior, I will seek some professional help for him as soon as possible."

Sabe looked like she was about to burst from her overwhelming laughter, "Well, don't let me keep you. It was a lovely poem, Obi-Wan, I envy the woman whom you have affections for."

Obi-Wan bowed, flushing from her compliment, "I thank you profusely, Milady."

Sabe smiled at him, and looked down at Anakin, who was pinned to the floor, with Obi-Wan's hand wrapped firmly around his mouth.

"Ani, Padme was busy answering letters from numerous suitors, she apologizes and hopes you will contact her again at a later date."

Anakin nodded, his face downcast, Sabe winked at him knowingly.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance, be patient." She said.

Anakin's face coloured even more, partly from lack of air and partly from her words.

"Goodbye, it was nice seeing you again." Obi-Wan said courteously.

Sabe nodded, leaned forward and turned the comm. off.

Obi-Wan let out a huge sigh of relief and let Anakin go.

"I nearly got you a date, and this is how you treat me?" Anakin asked indignantly.

Obi-Wan answered with a sour look, "I prefer to win her over with _my _charm thank you."

"You have charm?" Anakin snorted derisively.

"Of course! That's why I am so popular with the ladies at court." He said with haughtiness, letting Anakin go and brushing his tunic off.

"What ladies? You mean the ones with the long necks and overweight bodies, who put on excessive makeup and who, when you embrace them, you practically sink in to their bosom, that we met on one of the far-off worlds?" He bellowed, clutching his stomach.

"Oh? So what have you done that was most charming? Stuffing your face with that greenish goo we had at the king's banquet we attended on the Outer-rim?" Obi-Wan retorted.

"Hey! That goo, was a planetary delicacy! It was delicious!" He said defensively.

"Of course, how could I forget? You can eat anything and everything you see!" Obi-Wan mocked him.

Anakin looked offended, "I'm a growing boy!"

Obi-Wan made a rude noise, "Yeah, if you grow any taller, Padme will have to stand on a box just to kiss you at your wedding!"

Anakin blushed, "We haven't even seen each other yet, and you're imagining us _getting married_?!"

"Well, you always talk about her, even the Masters are placing bets on how long it'll take for you to convince the Senator to accompany you on a night out."

Anakin looked incredulous, "They are?"

Obi-Wan laughed, "You have no idea what they have been talking about in the Council meetings, do you? There's a lot more about them that meets the eye."

Now, Anakin looked curious.

"Like what?"

Obi-Wan didn't answer, purposely annoying Anakin, he waved his hand in front of the door sensor and walked out as the door slid open.

Anakin followed doggedly behind.

"Like what, Obi-Wan?" Anakin's voice was louder as he began to bounce lightly on his toes, eager for a bit of gossip.

Obi-Wan continued ignore him.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin whined, "Tell me!"

"You sound like a child." Obi-Wan said, pointing out the obvious.

"Pleeeaase…" Anakin begged, tugging on Obi-Wan's sleeve, ignorant of his former master's comment.

They walked along a finely decorated hallway towards the food hall.

The Jedi on either sides of them looked at Anakin strangely.

Anakin however, paid no attention to them.

"No." Obi-Wan said, enjoying his newfound power over Anakin.

"I will do something to you that you will regret later, old man!" Anakin yelled, trying a new tact.

Even more Jedi looked shocked at Anakin's audacity. As the pair moved past groups of Jedi, the Jedi squeezed themselves against the walls, keeping as distant to the two enigmas as possible.

They noticed the behaviour of the others and Anakin stopped persisting Obi-Wan for a while. Both smiled at each other. They had an odd bond that no-one else could seem to understand, it was one both treasured immensely, enjoying the confusion other Jedi felt when they started their daily bickering and teasing.

"Old man?" Obi-Wan asked with his famous 'eyebrow twitch' movement.

"Gods, you must be deaf to not hear your ancient bones creaking!" Anakin slapped the other man's back cheerfully.

"And what will you be doing to make me regret my decision to not tell you about the Council's discussions?" Obi-Wan asked inquiringly.

Anakin let out a malevolent cackle, "Mwahahaha! You have no idea what's in store for you!"

Obi-Wan shivered at the thought of Anakin's pranks, he had no idea where Anakin got all of them from, but hoped the countless tricks played on him over the years would run out sooner or later.

"Bring it on!" He shot back at Anakin.

_He will tire of it sooner or later. _He thought.

_I hope._

* * *

Tada! End of chapter 1, hoped u liked it. Plz, Review! Review! I will be 4ever indebted to you if you comply with my wishes. 

p.s: plz give me sme ideas on the nxt chapter and what dramatic activities Anakin does to catch padme's attention and finally ask her on a date!


	2. Chapter 2: Obi Wan,I found a new talent!

Hey, thanks for reading, if anything is unsatisfactory plz let me know, and I'll change it. Any suggestions for future chapters is welcome.

Disclaimer: All puppets used for my evil practice is Mr. Flannel's property. All other stuff is created by my imagination. I apologize for any coincidences that my work seems familiar to yours, plz contact me and I will remove. ;-)

And now…

* * *

Chapter 2- Obi-Wan! I found a new talent! 

Sabe collapsed back onto the recliner after cutting off the comm. connection, laughing her head off.

Padme came in another door, staring bemusedly at her friend and advisor.

"What is so funny?" She asked, leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed.

"Ani and Obi-Wan, they make quite a pair!" Sabe gasped, clutching her stomach.

"Ani? I haven't talked to him in years!" Padme exclaimed.

"Yes, they called, but you said you weren't going to take any calls this afternoon." Sabe answered.

"Sabe! You should have asked me!" Padme said, walking into the room.

"I did, but you just waved your hand at me, which I took as a 'go away, I'm writing letters to my hopeful boyfriends' kind of signal."

Padme looked horrified, "No…you didn't tell that to Ani, did you?"

Sabe looked away innocently.

"DID YOU?"

"Yes, I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted him to hear."

"No, I should think not." Came the reply.

"May I ask why?" Sabé asked, indicating that Padme sit next to her.

Padme complied, "I wanted to catch up with him."

"Oh really?" Sabe said slyly, "Has it anything to do with your major attraction to his physical appearance?"

Padme gaped at her, her mouth moving soundlessly like a fish out of the water.

"How did you know that? I mean, it's not true, but…"

"Come on Padme, even Orn Free Taa could have interpreted the look on your face every time you see Anakin on a holo, as madly in love."

"Excuse me? When have you become my personal matchmaker?" Padme questioned huffily.

"Well I thought you might need some help after all your failed attempts with pathetic men over the years."

"I can choose by myself, thank you very much!"

"Indeed." Sabé said, stifling laughter.

"What?! I can!"

Sabé burst into fresh giggles.

"Oh, you are impossible!" Padmé stood and practically ran from the room, leaving poor Sabé writhing on the floor.

* * *

As Obi-Wan collected their lunch, Anakin found a table for them to sit at. 

As Anakin waited impatiently for Obi-Wan, another Jedi came and sat opposite him on the two-seater table.

Anakin looked up, Obi-Wan was coming this way and Anakin thought desperately for a way to get rid of the small being sitting there.

He waved his arms in front of it. The small, green creature with big ears was no doubt from Yoda's home planet. Little did Anakin know, the creature _was_ Yoda.

"Excuse me, little one," Anakin started, mistaking the nine hundred year old Master for a Youngling, "Would you please make space for my friend, Obi-Wan?"

The individual looked up at him sternly, Anakin looked shocked, "Um, terribly sorry, sir, I mistook you for a…"

Yoda cut him off with a slight smile, "My heart warmed it is, good to hear I am still considered young! Do you think it's my seductive white hair, or my wrinkled dry-prune like face that made you think so?"

Anakin let out a nervous laugh, unable to think how to answer the venerable Master.

Obi-Wan was close enough to hear their exchange and ducked away to another table, his frame shaking from his chortles.

Anakin saw him and Force pushed him into the cake table, making Obi-Wan's face smack into a delicious-looking chocolate cake.

Obi-Wan glanced up self-conscious, his face covered in brown cream, a cherry stuck to his nose, with bits of chocolate hanging on his beard.

The Jedi in the hall all looked at him and laughed loudly, some pointing at Obi-Wan's new facial beauty treatment.

Obi-Wan was mortified and rushed out of the hall hastily.

Even Yoda was chuckling softly.

"Now, young Skywalker, the Council has an assignment for you and Knight Kenobi, wait for your partner to clean up, you must, meanwhile, I will give you some tips how to preserve your youthful complexion."

Anakin groaned audibly.

"Would you rather talk about the softest toilet paper?" Yoda said, "it takes centuries, and patience, to find out the best one, too many to choose from, there is."

Anakin slapped his head onto the table, "No, no, Master Yoda, I think I need the tips more."

"Good, young Skywalker." Yoda then started his long speech, even offering to come over that night to help him with the so-called 'squashed worm treatment', which Anakin refused with great alarm.

Finally, Obi-Wan turned up, still red looking but with a cake-free face.

They followed Yoda up to the High Council room, trailing behind Yoda, who was still giving out instructions on face masks.

Anakin and Obi-Wan rolled their eyes and made faces at Yoda behind his back.

"See you, I can, behavior not suitable for Jedi Knights, it is not." He lectured.

The two Knights stopped and meekly kept quiet the rest of the way.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed to the Masters and stood quietly, waiting for the Council to speak. 

Mace Windu leaned forward, "The Council has reached a decision, Knights Kenobi and Skywalker, you will be Senator Amidala's escorts to Naboo for the Annual Freedom Celebration, which is held to honor both of you for your efforts in defeating the Trade Federation."

Obi-Wan and Anakin were utterly mortified; they would have to spend their day by the Senator and her handmaiden's sides.

Anakin cleared his throat, "Excuse me, Masters, is there no other assignment you could give us?"

Yoda shook his old head, "Senator Amidala need protecting, the bounty is high for her death, many assassins are targeting her."

Obi-Wan groaned inaudibly.

Kit Fisto leaned back in his chair, "And, besides, we need to get you two out of the Temple, you've been causing too much trouble."

Anakin smirked, "Can't Obi-Wan protect the Senator himself? I mean, he's perfectly capable of completing the mission without me."

Shaak Ti responded, "Oh no, you must go too, we need to get you and the Senator hooked up by the next week, half of my savings depend on that."

Anakin's mouth dropped open, "So it's true, you are betting on me!"

Master Yaddle sighed, "Of course! I lost most of my stash, I did, because you failed to ask her out three days ago. Better be quiet and get out of here, you should, before I beat you around the head with my stick."

Obi-Wan coughed to hide his laughter.

"You must go to her apartments tomorrow without fail," Mace Windu instructed them, "leave for Naboo by the end of the day."

The two Knights bowed and half ran for the door.

* * *

Padme wrapped her cloak more tightly around her, making sure her hood was up over her head, as she quietly stepped out of 800 Republica. She headed towards the criminal side of Coruscant, wanting to have some time alone. 

She entered a shady bar and sat at the long counter, waiting for the bartender to come to her.

"What can I get you, beautiful?" The bartender winked at her.

Padme shivered, wondering if it was such a good idea to come out so late at night without an escort.

"I'll just have a glass of firewhisky, thanks." She replied, keeping her head down.

As the he walked away, a heavily drunken man flopped down next to her, his head lolling on the table.

"Hey sweet, howyouredoin'?" He asked, his words slurred.

"Fine, thanks." She answered, keeping a tight hold on the concealed blaster in her dress.

"So, what brings you ta this sleezy bar at night?" he continued, watching her with unfocused eyes.

"Overload at work." She moved away slightly as he fell towards her, then suddenly got control of himself once more.

"Oh? Do you need someone to make you forget all about it?" He asked, smiling at her in a lustful way.

"Uh, like how?" She answered apprehensively.

"Come to my place, I'll show you." He got up off the stool and gestured towards the door.

She refused, pulling the blaster out a little way.

The man came back and tugged at her hand.

His grimy, long fingernails dug into her white skin, causing pain to shoot up her arm.

"Let go of me!" She said in a commanding voice.

He didn't answer and this time pulled at her dress.

Padme held her dress down firmly and warned him again.

"I'm great in bed though!" He complained, his loud voice disturbing some customers, making them turn around to look at the commotion.

"I'm warning you…" She said, her muscles tense and on high alert.

The man pulled her close to his body and began ripping at her blouse.

Padme drew her blaster calmly and shot the man in the arm.

The man dropped to the ground clutching his injury, spitting out several choice Huttese swear words.

Padme turned and ran out of the bar, heading in the general direction of her apartment.

After several minutes she knew she was lost, she walked breathlessly into a dirty side alley.

She jumped as a noise startled her. She waved her blaster carefully around, sweeping gun's muzzle in all directions.

As she turned back to the front, she banged into someone.

"What have we here?" Said a slimy voice.

Strong, unyielding hands gripped her shoulders, pulling her hood off.

She screamed for help, no answer came. She tried to bring her blaster up to shot the man, but he knocked it out of her hands.

Padme looked around wildly and saw nothing but shadows surrounding them.

From the darkness, several shapes came out, Padme recognized them as her capturer's cronies.

The beings around her all whistled in admiration.

"Let's take her home, boys!" Their leader said, pulling Padme along, he suddenly stopped.

"You won't be going anywhere." A man shrouded in a dark cloak stood in their way.

The other beings moved closer to him in a threatening manner.

A bright crystal blue lightsaber ignited and Padme's mind breathed a sigh of relief, _A Jedi!_

The man's grip on her loosened, and her kidnappers all backed away slightly.

"I'm giving you a chance to run now, or you will get hurt otherwise." He challenged in his deep voice.

The leader's followers all ran off into the shadows, leaving the leader still holding onto Padme.

The Jedi stepped closer, using his imposing height to intimidate the other man.

Finally, the man lost his nerve and scampered away, blending into the gloom.

Padme's shoulders sagged, glad the danger was over.

"You shouldn't be alone in this place, Milady." The Jedi said.

"Yes, I know, who may I ask, is my brave savior?" She asked, peering into the depths of his hood.

She could see his mouth curve into a smile.

He removed his hood with a flourish, "Anakin Skywalker, at your service, Senator." He bend and brushed his lips across the top of her hand.

Padme was astounded, _when did my little Ani turn into this commanding, handsome Jedi?_

Anakin smiled at her silence, sensing some of her feelings of happiness and disbelief.

He had known, from the first moment he sensed trouble as he was walking along, that it was Padme, who needed help. He had purposely drawn his hood up so that she could not see his blush which unfortunately sprung up even at the slightest thought of her.

"I tried to contact you earlier, but Sabe said you were busy with suitors." He explained.

Padme looked down, "Yes, my mother has been contacting many eligible young, successful men from around the galaxy for me to choose from, she says I need to settle down soon."

Anakin's heart sank a little at the thought of competing against so many rich, wealthy men to get to Padme.

"Oh, I see." Anakin responded after an uncomfortable silence.

"What were you doing here? Surely the Council would not have given you permission to wander around the bowels of Coruscant?" She asked, interested.

"Uh, they granted my permission, but not Obi-Wan's. They have sent me to look for him, he went out a few hours ago, claiming to need a walk outside the Temple.

"So have you found him?" She asked.

"I was going, when I sensed you." He answered.

Padme smiled, glad she could have some time with Anakin at last, without her handmaidens gossiping around.

"Should we go and find him then?" Padme suggested.

Anakin nodded, beckoning Padme to follow him, while he searched for Obi-Wan using their bond.

_What is he doing at a bar?_ He thought exasperated as he finally caught hold of his former master.

They arrived at Obi-Wan's bar, _Sexy mama_.

_Oh no…_ Anakin braced himself, knowing what was coming.

He opened the door, screwing up his face in anticipation…

Padme let out a snort when she saw Obi-Wan.

Anakin sighed as though he was used to it.

His Master, a Jedi Knight looked upon by many Jedi, was swaying drunkenly atop a table in the middle of the bar, his robes and hair in disarray, holding a huge bottle of Corellian wine in one of his hands.

To top it all off, he was singing off-key, a high beat song, that had reached the top of the charts in Coruscant, to the amusement of all the witnesses.

Anakin groaned, shaking his head at his former master.

"It's time to go, Obi-Wan!" He shouted over the din.

"Wassup? Oh, lookee everybooby, itz Aniiiiii." He attempted to scramble off the table towards Anakin, resulting in him falling onto an extremely fat Hutt woman, who smiled seductively at him.

Obi-Wan seemed to not notice, pulling her head towards his him, his lips puckered up in a comical way.

Padme was in fits of hysterical giggles, covering her mouth with her hands in a vain attempt to not let anyone see.

Anakin walked calmly across to Obi-Wan intending to stop him kissing the woman of his nightmares.

He dragged Obi-Wan off of her lap, leaving the woman with a disappointed face.

"Aniiii, why can't I kissa Sabe?" Obi-Wan muttered hotly.

Padme gasped, _this is new information, Sabe will be glad._

Anakin looked at her, "Senator, please refrain from telling Sabe that Obi-Wan likes her."

Thwarted of this opportunity, Padme still agreed, though reluctantly.

While Anakin was talking to Padme, Obi-Wan broke free, running for the table again, this time hauling Anakin up with him.

Anakin stood there awkwardly with Obi-Wan leaning heavily on him.

He closed his eyes in utter mortification when Obi-Wan started to sing again.

"I love to sing! I love to sing!

I love to rock! Yeah! I love to rock!

I love singing from the top of the Jedi Temple!

Stuff the Masters! Stuff them all!"

Here Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber, which Anakin seized before anyone could get hurt.

"SING WIFFF ME ANIIII!!!" Obi-Wan shouted at the top of his lungs.

Anakin tried to edge away, but Obi-Wan had his arm slung across his shoulders.

Anakin glanced at Padme, who looked like she was enjoying herself immensely and had ordered a multicoloured concoction to drink while watching the scene.

Obi-Wan had broken into a new song, blaming all of the Order's restrictions and rules. He proclaimed his heart's desire…

"I'm soaring, flying, there's not a beer in heaven that I can't reach,

If I'm trying, then I'm breaking free,

I know the planet can see me…"

Here he waved his arms about madly,

"…In a way that's different than who I am,

Creating wars between us, till we're separate hearts…"

Anakin could only guess it was Sabe whom he was lamenting about, and that a premonition had told Obi-Wan wars were about to occur,

"But your faith, it gives me strength, strength to believe…

I'M BREAKING FREEEEEEE!"

At this point, the audience were covering their ears.

"SING ANIIII!" Obi-Wan urged him again, "GO SOLO!"

Anakin shook his head, wanting to run and hide, until Obi-Wan smacked his back.

"If you don't sing, I'll tell Padme about…" He started.

Anakin sung loudly to cut off Obi-Wan's rambling.

"WE'RE SOARING, FLYING," He sung, not trusting his voice to work.

When he heard the words come out, he was astonished, so was the crowd.

_A Jedi can sing?_ He thought, dumbfounded.

Obviously the spectators thought so, clapping and cheering in approval.

Obi-Wan joined in, ruining the song again.

"There's not a beer in heaven that we can't reach…"

As the song progressed, so did Anakin's confidence in his singing abilities.

At the end, Anakin looked over at Padme again, who was grinning broadly and clapping loudly.

He bowed and shouted at Obi-Wan, who was making extravagant bows, pointing at several ladies and blowing them kisses.

"Obi-Wan! I found a new talent!"

* * *

Well, here you go, a bit long…but oh well. Plz review, again... any suggestions welcome ;-) 


	3. Chapter 3: A Sudden Inspiration

Hey readers, thanks for reviewing, reali appreciate it!!! I wasn't sure whether 2 go on or ditch the whole story…but now iv decided 2 continue.

Disclaimer: All SW puppets used for my evil experiments belong to Mr. Flannel (whose somewhat terrible script (my opinion, no offense) in the SW sagas we r now making up 4 by writing better, more emotion ridden stories…).

Enjoy…

* * *

Chapter 3- A Sudden Inspiration 

Anakin escorted Padme to her door after they successfully hauled Obi-Wan out of the bar and into the speeder.

They stood there uncomfortably.

Anakin stared at her angelic features, now that he could see her properly in the dim light of the hallway, he thought she was even more beautiful than he had remembered.

She was dressed in civilian clothing, with a creamy coloured robe, which contrasted with her shining long, brown hair, Anakin liked her in simple clothing than her restricting Senatorial outfits.

He tried to sum up the guts to ask her to dinner, but instead found his legs shaking with nervousness.

"Padme…" He said softly.

She looked up and their eyes locked together, any courage Anakin had summed up was lost yet again, as he drowned in the dark depths of her twinkling eyes.

"Yes?" Padme asked, also falling into Anakin's intense blue eyes. She pulled her eyes away for a moment to survey his tall, and athletic body.

"Uh, goodnight." Anakin said lamely, he smacked himself mentally for not revealing his true feelings.

"Goodnight, Ani, I was really nice to see you again, you have grown quite a lot from when I last saw you. Thank you, Anakin, for tonight, I don't know what I would've done if you weren't there to save me from those crooks."

Anakin smiled, "Anytime, Milady, it's not everyday you get the privilege of saving a beautiful Senator such as yourself."

Padme flushed rosily.

There was silence again before Padme spoke, "I'd better go, see you some time."

Anakin nodded, "Take care, I'm not always around in the criminal side of Coruscant."

Padme nodded and typed the password into the panel on the side of the wall, the door opened and she walked in.

When she looked back, Anakin was gone.

A loud tapping in front of her caught her attention and once again, she looked into the apartment.

It was Sabe, she looked half infuriated and half worried out of her mind.

"Well? What have you to say for yourself?" Sabe asked Padme, her hands on her hips.

Padme fidgeted and stared at the ground like a disobedient teenager in trouble.

"I went out for a walk."

Sabe scowled, "I had to send for the security, they searched the whole building and I nearly alerted the Coruscant Police and Jedi in my alarm! Thank the gods for Anakin Skywalker, he alerted me that you were with him."

"I'm sorry." Said Padme in a small voice.

"Many things could have happened to you without an escort!" Sabe continued, "It's really lucky Knight Skywalker came across you."

Padme was red, and Sabe noticed quickly, "Oh Gods! Knight Skywalker, you met him, didn't you? How is he?"

Sabe led Padme over to a divan.

Padme answered softly, "He's really nice."

"Nice? _Only nice_?" Sabe asked with a disbelieving tone.

"Oh fine, he was charming, sweet, funny, everything the Holonets said about him." Padme said, her eyes brightening.

"Ah ha! This is going well, all I need to do is interview him to see if he is fit to court you." Said Sabé triumphantly.

"You mean interrogate him?" Padme asked, an eyebrow cocked.

"It's not_ that_ bad," Sabe defended, "All I ask about is his earlier lovers, if he has kissed, or slept with many women, and lets see, why he broke up with them, or if it was them who broke up with him because of his attitude, insensitivity, or some thing he said that offended them, his criminal record, if he is connected to any scandals, if his organs that create children are functional, if he is healthy, has any terminal infections, diseases, HIV, VIH, AIDS, ED, NEQ, AD, TIO, etc, his education, intelligence, humour, manners, bad habits, and if he is in any way disabled, crippled, or imperfect."

Padme laughed, "I feel sorry for all the poor men you…_'interviewed_, Do you need to ask about something that is so personal though, you know, the reproducing children part… "

"It is, what you don't want to have children someday?"

"Yes, but with him?"

"Why not him? He's the perfect father material."

"I don't know…"

"It only seems like he isn't, but I assure you, all men straighten out sooner or later."

"Well, I sure hope so." Padme said

"I'm good at evaluating men, trust me, you've found a keeper, and what's more, you got him, hook, line and sinker! And, for the_ interview_, we want only the best for our Padme." Sabe said affectionately.

"But what if I don't want him?" Padme questioned.

"Of course you do, I know you too well to not see it on your face every time he's mentioned." Sabe said.

"Can we change the subject now?" Padme asked.

Sabe stiffened again and slipped her 'lecture' face on, "Oh no, young lady, you are still in trouble for sneaking out."

Padme groaned and braced herself.

"Oh yes, and did I tell you I received a holo from the Temple, they informed me that they would be placing you under the protection of Knights Kenobi and Skywalker, they will accompany you as bodyguards to the Celebration on Naboo."

"No way…" Padme breathed with a horror stricken face, "I will make a fool of myself, every time I see him, my heart goes all funny and I can't say anything coherent."

"See? Now we are improving slightly, good, you need to reveal your feelings more instead of bottling it up." Sabe said approvingly.

Padme wasn't listening, she was already thinking of what to wear.

* * *

Obi-Wan opened his eyes to a dark room, his head was pounding furiously and his mouth was dry as the sand on Tatooine. 

He shifted his head to look around and realized he was lying in his bed in the Jedi Temple. He strained to remember what had happened last night. He knew he had a couple of drinks but then the memory blacked out.

He tried to use the Force to sense Anakin but it was dampened by his hangover and the toxins from the drinks which had not worn off yet.

He climbed out of bed, and promptly fell over as he tripped on the rug Anakin had given him that Christmas. His head banged against his bedside table and his head pounded even worse.

"Gods!" He swore, cursing the rug.

Fumbling in the darkness, half groping for the light and half stumbling around like a blind man, he finally succeeded in opening the curtains.

He shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight that suddenly poured into the room. It seemed that it was already past noon.

Just as he turned, the bedroom door burst open and Anakin bounded in.

"Gooood morning, Obi-Wan!" He shouted.

"Might you lower your voice? Your voice is bouncing around in my head right now." Obi-Wan complained.

Anakin seemed to not have heard it. "We have to go and start our mission now!"

"What?!" Surely they couldn't be asking him to present himself in front of the Senator and her handmaidens _like this_, scruffy-looking, wrinkled pants and robes, messy hair…" He thought, stricken.

The Council sent me from the eating halls to wake you up so that we could take Senator Amidala home!" Anakin said happily.

"Can I at least get changed? I haven't even eaten my First meal yet!" Obi-Wan said, looking everywhere some clean clothes.

"Well, if I were you, I wouldn't go to the eating hall yet, actually I recommend you don't go there for the rest of your lifetime." Anakin said mischievously and a little hesitantly.

"Where.is.that.blasted…huh? What?." Obi-Wan muttered distractedly.

Anakin sighed and yelled in Obi-Wan's ear, "I SAID, YOU SHOULDN'T GO TO THE EATING HALLS YET."

Obi-Wan covered his ears, "Alright, I'm not deaf you know."

Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Why can't I go feed myself?" Obi-Wan asked, starting to feel a little apprehensive.

"Um, because…wait, do you remember _anything_ that happened last night?" Anakin asked.

"No, now tell me why I can't go and eat."

Anakin swallowed and stepped back a little way from Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan knew that move, he had seen it many times before, when Anakin had done something to humiliate him while he was unaware, and was about to reveal his activities, knowing that Obi-Wan would strangle him if he was too close.

"What, have, you, done?" Obi-Wan asked in a dangerous voice.

"Well, when you were asleep this morning, I went down to the pub we were at yesterday and requested their security recordings…"

"They have security recordings at such shady bars?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, apparently this one did, which was good for me, but not so for you." Anakin replied.

"So, you took the recordings of the bar… what did you want with them?"

"You do know you were extremely intoxicated last night, right? And that, you were, uh, completely disgracing the Jedi Order, right? Well, your antics are on those recordings." Anakin said cautiously.

A bad feeling came to Obi-Wan, "What did you do with them, Anakin Skywalker?" He almost didn't even want to know the answer.

Anakin hesitated, "There was nothing on the eating hall's holotv this morning…only Barney the purple demented droid, and Flora the space-explorer…"

Obi-Wan groaned, "Oh no, don't tell me you…"

Anakin nodded, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"How many people saw it?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"The Jedi Members on Coruscant, the younglings and a few of the Knights and their Padawans, they liked it very much though." Anakin said, stifling laughter.

"Please don't tell me that Siri was there as well." Obi-Wan said, he wished with all of his diminished Force powers that one of his best Jedi friends did not witness the holo-recorder tape, she loved to tease him, and if she had seen the recording, that would have just added to her fuel.

"Oh, oops, my bad, Obi-Wan, I accidentally summoned her from her quarters, she was still half asleep… at least the recording woke her up really well, anyway, I told her that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity…" Anakin said quickly, slowly inching towards the sleeping chamber door.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear… so where is the tape now?" Obi-Wan asked, knowing he had to get out of the Temple as soon as he could, before Siri could find him.

"The Librarian, Jocasta Nu, asked if she could make a copy to keep in the Jedi Archives, she said it would be a part of history," Anakin said, "I also submitted a copy to the Funniest Jedi Recording Competition."

Obi-Wan stood up, making his way slowly towards Anakin, hands outstretched, ready for throttling Anakin.

Anakin gave a startled look and walked quickly backwards, out the door and into Obi-Wan's visitor area. He stopped when he was halfway to the door leading out to the Temple hallway.

Obi-Wan followed.

"Just how many copies have you made?" Obi-Wan asked dangerously.

"Hundreds, after I gave one to the Jedi Archives and one to the competition, I thought that it would make good money if I sold them away."

"Anakin, you are a Knight, surely you remember the teaching that Jedi have no possessions? Except their necessities, robes and lightsaber?" Obi-Wan asked, Anakin was almost within lunging distance.

"Oh, yes, I asked Yoda if there was any way around it, he said he could make an exception, on the condition I gave him a copy, he told me the proceedings I make from the recordings, I could keep for presents for Senator Amidala and emergency money, just in case we need it on our assignment. Yoda said that he had betted on two weeks from now."

"I always hated that little green troll," Obi-Wan muttered, "and, two weeks to do what?"

"Surely you remember? Two weeks until I get Senator Amidala to go to dinner, of course!"

"Oh yes, hmmm, that." Obi-Wan said, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

Anakin moved even closer to the door, when he realized Obi-Wan was close enough to him that he was in mortal peril.

"I think I've found a way to approach Sabe!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, struck by a sudden inspiration.

"Oh? Really…" Anakin said, thinking to use Obi-Wan's way to get started with Padme as well.

"We can ask them to be our dates to the Celebration!" Obi-Wan said.

Anakin was astounded, "That's a great idea! I can protect Padme even as her escort!"

Both beamed at each other.

"Provided that you are not too scared to ask her…" Obi-Wan said good-humoredly.

"Don't even start, Obi-Wan, remember how that ended up?_ I_ pinned to the ground by _your_ fat ass." Anakin said warningly.

"Even though…what's your problem anyway? I mean all the females under fifty standard years old are drooling at your supposedly 'good –looks', I think even Master Yaddle has something on you…"

He was cut off by the apartment door opening, Master Yaddle's small head poked in, "Heard that, I did, Obi-Wan, good listening skills in the Force, I have, am able to hear through doors, very hard skill to achieve, only one in the Temple, I am, to have the ability."

"I was just joking, Master Yaddle, I was trying to help Anakin with his love life." Obi-Wan quickly put in.

"Good, Obi-Wan, you do that, although your tips for women are proving to be faulty, they are." The Master said.

The Knights bowed and Master Yaddle disappeared out of the room.

"Close one," Anakin said, "You nearly got a week's refreshed cleaning duty, you never know, Masters give you punishments for nothing at all, sometimes."

Obi-Wan was about to reply when the door slid open again, it was Master Yaddle again, "Heard that also, I did, young Skywalker, the punishments are to help you to learn to volunteer and help around the Temple."

"I apologize, Master Yaddle." Anakin inclined his head and Master Yaddle left again.

"As I was saying, before we were so rudely interrupted…" He stopped.

"Knight Kenobi! Still hear you I can!" Master Yaddle's voice came from down the hallway.

"You never learn, do you?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan.

"No, he does not." Said Master Yaddle again.

"Fine then, as I was saying, before Master Yaddle dropped in to teach us some manners…" Obi-Wan started again.

"Better, that is, Knight Kenobi!" They heard Master Yaddle shout, her voice getting quieter as she went in the opposite direction from them.

Obi-Wan continued, "right, uh, I mean, it's not that hard to ask a woman out, come on, just one sentence," He imitated a female voice, "Senator Amidala, would you do me the honor of being my date to the Celebration?"

A new voice interrupted them, "Really? Obi-Wan, I _would_ be honored to do so."

Anakin and Obi-Wan whipped around to stare at the newcomer.

"Senator?" Anakin asked disbelievingly.

Padme nodded, "I decided to visit the two of you, since Sabe told me you were escorting me to Naboo, what's taking you so long? We were expecting you earlier."

"Well, we got a little held up, you see Obi-Wan has a terrible hangover." Anakin explained.

"With all the wine you had, I'm not surprised." Padme said sourly.

"How did you get in without us sensing your presence?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I think it's your hangover and Anakin must have let his defenses down because there are so many Jedi around, there probably won't be any danger," Padme told them, "besides, I'm not dangerous anyway."

Anakin snorted, trying to turn it into a cough. Padme glared at him.

Obi-Wan spoke up, "Where are your bodyguards, please don't tell me you drove here by yourself!"

"I most certainly did, why not?" Padme asked.

"She's perfect for you, you're both stubborn and headstrong," Obi-Wan whispered in Anakin's ear, then to Padme, "it's dangerous, you know, assassins." Obi-Wan answered, while Anakin blushed.

"Well, too late, I'm here now." Padme said.

"Sorry we took so long, milady, we are ready to depart now." Anakin said gathering his wits.

Padme nodded, "Very well then, I will be waiting with my bags by the Temple foyer."

"Are your handmaidens to come with us?" Obi-Wan asked eagerly.

"No, Sabe is coming at a later date, Knight Kenobi." Padme said, smirking.

Obi-Wan colored, "How…Anakin did you tell her?"

Anakin shook his head, "No, Obi-Wan you said it last night when you were drunk."

"You didn't tell Sabe, did you?"

"No, Anakin told me not to." Padme said, a little disappointed, "Oh, and I didn't mean what I said earlier, I was just joking when I said I would be your date to the ball."

"Yes, I know." Obi-Wan answered.

"By the way, why were you asking that question?" Padme asked, "Surely you weren't thinking of really asking me, were you? Sabe would be very disappointed."

"No, no, I wouldn't think of it." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, see you later." Padme walked out.

"Don't women ever knock?" Anakin asked.

"Obviously not." Obi-Wan replied.

"I can hear you, Kenobi!" It was Master Yaddle again, she was teaching Younglings a few doors down the corridor.

Obi-Wan made a face.

"Did I forget to mention that I have a spy-recorder in your room, Knight Kenobi? Hear everything said in normal volume of voice and see you, we can. Bad influence, you are, on the Younglings watching, you are." Master Yaddle shouted in her creaky voice from her classroom.

Obi-Wan apologized sheepishly and ran to get changed.

* * *

Hoped you like my new chapter…im kinda running into dead ends, suggestions would help a lot…review, review, review, review, review plz! 


	4. Chapter 4: You're Bisexual!

Hi guys, I haven't updated for a while, so please don't come chasing after me with blasters ;-)

Disclaimer: All puppets used for my evil practice is Mr. Flannel's property. All other stuff is created by my imagination. I apologize for any coincidences that my work seems familiar to yours, plz contact me and I will remove. ;-)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4- "You're Bisexual?!"

A few moments later, Anakin and Obi-wan arrived on Padme's doorstep.

"You can go first." Anakin told Obi-Wan.

"Oh? Why, you should have the honor of introducing us." The older man said.

"Please, Obi-Wan…" Anakin begged.

Obi-Wan was about to relent when he heard another voice talking to the Senator.

"Oh, Gods," He whispered, "It's Sabe! I thought Padme said she wouldn't be coming!"

"Well, you know, women are unpredictable!" Anakin said also.

They looked at each other.

"I'm not going first." Both said at the same time.

Obi-Wan stood with a determined stance and Anakin sighed.

"Fine, _I_ will be the mature one this time, what is there to be scared of anyway?" Anakin asked.

He regretted his decision to come first when he was invited in, Padme was standing in the middle of the visitor area, dressed in a peasant's clothes, which did nothing to detract from her natural beauty, with Sabe next to her.

Anakin nearly fell over when she lifted her eyes to meet his. He stood there for a few moments just staring at her, mouth gaping open, and eyes widened.

Obi-Wan would have laughed at him, if he were able, as he was staring in the exact same way at Sabe.

Sabe spoke questioningly, "Uh, gentlemen, is something wrong?"

When there still was no answer, Padme had an attempt.

She waved her hand in front of Anakin's face, "Anakin…are you sure you didn't eat anything cursed for breakfast?"

Anakin, whose voice seemed to still be stuck, shook his head jerkingly.

Sabe nudged Padme and whispered in her ear, Padme blushed.

"No, you do it!" She whispered furiously back.

They pushed each other towards the men, until Sabe finally overpowered her mistress, she steered Padme towards Anakin and gave her an encouraging smile.

Padme hesitantly approached Anakin, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

The effect was instantaneous, he staggered back and tripped on the rug, falling over to land flat on his face, in the process knocking over Obi-Wan as well, Obi-Wan's arms windmilled for a moment before landing on Anakin with an 'oomph'.

"Wha…" Anakin looked around confusedly after regaining his breath.

Obi-Wan slapped him on the head and stood up. Both looked extremely mortified.

Sabe and Padme giggled.

Anakin jumped out and cleared his throat, trying desperately to pretend nothing had happened.

"Milady, may I take your luggage for you?" He asked, bowing slightly.

Padme smiled at him, "Thank you, Knight Skywalker."

He bowed deeply and picked up the bags off the floor, wondering what the galaxy, Padme had in the heavy bags.

After dropping the bags in a heap on the floor, Anakin followed Padme and the others around in a tour of the ship.

Anakin was staring at her enchanting hair and didn't hear what was being said. Only after Obi-Wan, Sabe and Padme had rushed off, did he realize.

"Hello? Where has everyone gone to!" He shouted, his voice echoing through the hallways.

Obi-Wan came out of a cabin, "There you are, have you chosen your cabin yet?"

Anakin shook his head, "What cabin?"

"Padme said we could choose our own rooms." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin scratched his head, "Did she?"

Obi-Wan walked back into his room and Anakin attempted to follow, however his former master's arm barred his way.

"This is my room." He said.

Anakin scowled, "Why can I not sleep with you?"

Obi-Wan looked disgusted, "Excuse me? Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

The other Jedi's face was affronted, "Yes! Can.I.Sleep.With.You!"

Just as he was shouting that in Obi-Wan's face, Sabe walked past with a bemused look on her face, she looked nervously at Anakin and Obi-Wan, then quickened her steps.

"It's not what it sounds like!" Obi-Wan shouted after her desperately.

"But I always used to sleep with you!" Anakin whined.

"You're a big boy now," Obi-Wan mocked, "go find your own room."

"But I like sleeping with you!" the younger Jedi said.

Obi-Wan looked horrified when his brain came up with a chilling thought, "I thought you liked Padme…or are you just ashamed of what you are?"

Anakin frowned, "Keep your voice down, you never know if she'll come walking past!"

"You are ashamed!" Obi-Wan said in surprised confusion.

"Of what?"

"You know…" Obi-Wan looked embarrassed.

"I don't know, can you not just _tell_ me?" Anakin asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I mean it's nothing to be ashamed of, many beings are like that, or you could go to a mental councilor…you know, get some help…" Obi-Wan's ramblings faded away.

"Help for what? Asking a girl out? I don't think they would help on such small matters such as that."

"No no, help for…wait, did you just say you still want to date her?"

Anakin nodded, "Yes, why not?"

"B…because…you shouldn't lead her on, she will be very angry when you tell her the truth."

"TRUTH ABOUT WHAT?" Anakin yelled with frustration, taking Obi-Wan's shoulders and pressing him to a wall, "What are you saying?"

Quiet steps approached, Anakin and Obi-Wan turned, it was Padme.

She looked questioningly at the two men's compromising position.

"Am I interrupting anything?" She asked, looking from one to the other.

Anakin did not let the struggling Obi-Wan go, "Yes, you are, but go ahead, what is it you want us for, Milady?"

Padme coughed, uncomfortable with the situation.

"I just came to inform you that we will be stopping over on the planet, Hothayden."

"Oh, thank you." Anakin said, smiling at her, feeling his stomach fluttering again just by looking at her.

She turned and left in a hurry.

"So what were you saying?" Anakin turned back to Obi-Wan.

"I was…I was saying that you shouldn't raise her spirits, since you don't really like her." The latter answered.

"Of course I like her, why would you think otherwise?"

"As in a romantic way?"

"Yes! Of course, why not?" Anakin said.

"So…um, you like both, huh? Wow, this is really big, um, when were you planning to tell me?" Obi-Wan asked, and held out his hand, "I guess this calls for a celebration."

"Right, you are really confusing me," Anakin said.

"I mean, who would've known, why did you keep it a secret for so long?"

"A secret? Yeah, you're the only one who knows of my feelings." Anakin replied.

"So who are you planning to choose?"

"What is there to choose from? I like Padme!"

"Enough to marry?"

Anakin sounded exasperated, "_YES_…I would marry her, have children, and grow old, if she would take me."

"But…you know, you should be proud of being… bisexual, you know, liking both sexes!" Obi-Wan managed a small smile.

"Bisexual?" Anakin had a perplexed look.

"Wait…what were you talking about?"

Anakin backed away from the other Knight, wondering if finally Obi-Wan had gone mad.

"Shouldn't I ask that of you?" Anakin replied.

"No, I mean, in what context were you asking to…sleep with me?"

"Is that not a bit obvious? You know, like sleeping on your couch or on the floor like I always used to do on missions. What were _you_ talking about?' Anakin asked, his eyebrow raised.

Obi-Wan fidgeted, realizing his mistake and misunderstanding, "thank the Force! I thought you wanted to…sleep, as in the same bed, nocturnal activities, with me."

Anakin had an incredulous look on his face, "You, my fellow Knight, have an outrageously sick mind."

Obi-Wan laughed uneasily, "Yes…well…"

"When is the last time you slept or had food, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, "I mean, you didn't exactly consume your food last time we were at the Temple, wait, maybe that's my fault, I pushed you into the cake." He grinned.

"No, nothing is wrong with me, nothing at all." Obi-Wan said lightly, "I think I'll go to my room now, and no, you can't 'sleep' with me." He turned and promptly ran into the wall behind.

Anakin crossed his arms and assumed an unimpressed stance, "Well, that just about proves my point."

Obi-Wan rubbed his head, "Oh, come on, I'm sure you do that sometimes too."

Anakin shook his head, "Running into walls? No. Well, maybe I would if I were staring at Padme, but otherwise? Not at all. I mean really, how can you save the Republic, when you're stone blind?"

Obi-Wan spluttered, "I beg your pardon! Stone blind, I must protest!"

"Save your pompous tone for somebody else," Anakin told him, rolling his eyes, "I'm going to go find some other place to stay the night."

As he walked down the hallway, he heard Obi-Wan muttering behind him, laughing heartedly once he was out of the other Knight's earshot, he went down to the next room.

He knocked on the door, no-one, he knocked again.

When there was still no reply, he decided to unlock the door using the Force, thinking the room was vacant.

He was about to lift his hand when the door slid open quickly and a dark shape sped out.

Before he could regain his wits, it kicked him in the groin. He doubled over with overwhelming pain.

When he looked up, Sabe was staring at him in a shocked expression.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Ani!" She exclaimed, kneeling down next to him and placing a hand on his one, which was clutching his manly equipment.

_Uh oh, Padme is going to kill me for hurting him in that particular place, it might affect her future progeny or something._ She thought to herself.

"It's…alright." Anakin wheezed.

"I had a nightmare and I thought that you were the enemy chasing me, the nightmare even took place in this very ship!" Sabe said, looking around furtively for a non-existent, imaginary adversary.

Just then, to Anakin's deep mortification, Padme rounded the corner.

* * *

Hi peoples! Hope you liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I refuse to do another chapter unless I get at least 5 review from different writers. I would love to get some suggestions and constructive criticism is encouraged. 


End file.
